Kata-kata Tak Terucap
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Setiap orang punya kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah mereka katakan—kata-kata yang begitu sederhana yang tidak akan pernah terlontar dari mulut mereka. Dan semua orang tidak terkecuali. Drabble. Semua karakter, terbuka untuk request. 1: TYL Tsuna. 2: Reborn
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**A/N:** Ta-da! Ini translation dari inggrisnya! Hehe moga-moga pada suka ya, biarpun drabble :3

**P.s.** dari salah satu reviewer, aku tambahin satu chara di chap ini! Wkwk makasih ya ingetin :3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR

**Summary:** Setiap orang punya kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah mereka katakan—kata-kata yang begitu sederhana yang tidak akan pernah terlontar dari mulut mereka. Dan semua orang tidak terkecuali. Drabble. Semua karakter, terbuka untuk request. Chap 1: TYL Tsuna

**Warning:** drabble, quote terjemahan…

**Special to: **_Vocallone_. Author pertama yang menganjurkan bikin fic Indo. Aku udah bikin sih, tapi kuhapus… hehe, ini penggantinya. Makasih ya! :D

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

_"Kau pikir kenapa kita berjuang? Karena kita akan bermain perang salju lagi dan menonton kembang api bersama-sama! Karena itulah kita berjuang! Karena itulah kita bertambah kuat! Aku masih ingin tertawa dengan semuanya, TAPI KALAU KAU MATI TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!"_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, atau sering dipanggil Tsuna, adalah seorang bos yang sempurna. Ia memiliki lebih dari ribuan _family_ di bawah kekuasaannya, dan ia juga memiliki teknologi, pengetahuan, dan kekuatan lebih dari siapapun di dunia. Bos tersebut baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun, namun semuanya dimulai bukan dari sesuatu yang luar biasa melainkan teman-teman dan orang-orang di sekitarnya—_familia_-nya sendiri.

Kalau bukan karena bayi tersebut, Reborn, yang datang ke kamarnya saat dia berumur empat belas tahun, ia pasti tidak akan memulai apapun; semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya dan dia akan selalu menjadi _'Dame-Tsuna'_.

Kalau saja tidak ada Gokudera Hayato, ia tidak akan bisa membangun _family_-nya; dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman dan dipercayai.

Kalau saja tidak Yamamoto Takeshi, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mempunyai rasa percaya diri; dia akan selalu merasa dirinya seorang yang gagal dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk orang lain.

Kalau saja tidak ada Sasagawa Ryohei, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menemukan keberanian untuk maju dan meraih sesuatu; dia akan selalu lari dan mencari jalan termudah.

Kalau saja tidak ada Hibari Kyouya, mungkin dia akan selalu ragu; dia akan selalu merasa semuanya mustahil dan tidak ada yang dapat ia harapkan.

Kalau saja tidak ada Lambo, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bertanggung jawab terhadap orang lain; dia tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya menjaga dan melindungi seseorang yang lebih lemah dari dirinya.

Kalau saja tidak ada Rokudo Mukuro, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya sakit dan penderitaan; Mukuro-lah yang pertama kali mengajarkannya.

Kalau saja tidak ada Chrome Dokuro, mungkin dia akan selalu goyah; karena Chrome-lah ia belajar mempercayai instingnya dan memberi keputusan.

Kalau saja tidak ada Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, I-Pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, dan yang lainnya, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya melindungi sesuatu yang berharga; merekalah alasan ia terus maju.

Dan kalau saja tidak ada Xanxus dan Varia, Byakuran dan Millefiore, Enma dan Shimon, atau Arcobaleno dan Vindice, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu caranya mendapatkan kepercayaan itu lagi setelah kebencian terhadap kekejaman dunia…

Dan karena itu—karena sangat berharga dan tidak tergantikan, 'kemungkinan' itulah yang paling menakutkan. Kemungkinan untuk tidak akan bertemu kembali; kemungkinan akan kehilangan mereka—hari di mana seseorang akan berlari ke ruangannya dan berkata semua sudah terlambat.

Karena itu di dunia mafia kata-kata itu sangat mengerikan—karena kata tersebut menyimpan terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak pasti. Terutama jika kau adalah bosnya yang harus mengatakan itu berulang kali.

Kata itu begitu kuat dan sepi—dan mungkin karena itulah, kata tersebut adalah kata yang paling susah untuk ia katakan;

_"Selamat tinggal…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe makasih udah baca sampe akhir! Mind to comment? :3 Ada request ga untuk chara selanjutnya? Temanya juga boleh hehe… aku bakal liat respon first chap ini bakal dilanjutin ato ga *garuk-garuk*

**P.s.** Oh ya, ada poll di profile-ku hehe. Boleh mampir donk?

**P.s.s.** berdasarkan saran dari salah satu review, untuk memperjelas, ini bukan waktu Tsuna mati yah haha. Lebih tepatnya ini momen di saat Tsuna biasanya ngirim bawahannya pergi untuk misi (kan bahaya" gitu misinya haha)


	2. Hitman Reborn

**A/N:** Yah, maaf ketinggalan satu chap sama Inggrisnya… anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **Setiap orang punya kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah mereka katakan—kata-kata yang begitu sederhana yang tidak akan pernah terlontar dari mulut mereka. Dan semua orang tidak terkecuali. Drabble. Semua karakter, terbuka untuk request. **Chap 2: Adult Reborn**

**Warning:** drabble.

**Requested by:** _LalaNur Aprilia._ Hehe makasih request-nya! XD

**Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_"Seekor singa, untuk melatih mudanya, akan mendorong anaknya dari tebing."_

* * *

Sebagai seorang _hitman_, kau sudah terlatih sepanjang hidupmu untuk melihat kematian.

_Rasa sakit. Luka. Kematian. Darah._

Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang dapat melewati hal tersebut.

Tapi seorang _hitman_ adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari itu—

Kau harus tidak merasakan _apapun_ saat melihat kematian.

Tugasmu hanya itu; membunuh.

_Target. Tembak. Jatuh._

Reborn, sebagai salah satu hitman terkenal dan terhebat di dunia, tentu saja sudah mencapai hal tersebut.

Dia sudah jauh melewati tahap itu.

Karena itu juga, ia tidak membuat hubungan apapun kepada orang lain;

Itu menciptakan kelemahan—

Kelemahan yang sangat serius untuk seorang _hitman_.

Tapi terkadang hidup ada di luar kendali kita…

Seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Bos Arcobaleno dan senyumnya…

Atau seperti saat ia dipanggil untuk melatih sang Bos Cavallone muda dan menemukan sisi lain dari kata "kesenangan" di hidupnya…

Atau seperti saat ia melatih _Dame-_Tsuna dan menemukan betapa beruntungnya ia telah bertemu dengan muridnya tersebut…

Ia telah mendapat ikatan yang aneh di hidupnya,

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, tercipta sesuatu yang ia dulu anggap sebagai "kelemahan".

Setiap kali ia melihat mereka melangkah keluar, melakukan tugas mereka—

Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ingin keluar namun terjebak;

Seperti saat Luche, sang Bos Arcobaleno, hilang dari hidupnya…

Atau saat Dino, sang Bos Cavallone, akan pergi untuk "perang" pertamanya…

Atau saat Tsuna, sang Decimo muda, akan pergi untuk menemui Millefiore…

Bagaimana ia dapat mengatakannya—jika hal itulah yang ia lakukan selama ini?

Mata tajam itu berpaling, melihat punggung mereka seraya berjalan menjauh…

_"Jangan mati."_

* * *

**A/N:** SUSAH. Susah banget translate-nya… *apus keringet* okeh, terdengar lebay. Anyway, gimana chap ke-2 ini? Hehe makasih uda baca sampe akhir! :D

Selanjutnya: Chrome Dokuro ;D


End file.
